My sweet barley
by bluescluestalia
Summary: Ravenpaw loves barley, after the countless moons, he tells him his feelings  ok summary sucks but please read, :D
1. Catnip

I cant describe him, I mean, hes incredible. Barleys done so much for me. I cant thank him enough, I would sacrifice myself for him. He took me in when I had no home, he even saved my life when the barn was on fire. Everyday it's the same thing. Hunt, eat, sleep, and take little strolls around our territory. Ive been with barley for what seems like hundreds of moons. Were the greatest friends, actually, hes like a brother to me, a kind, faithful, loyal one. But over the years, through every leaf bare and new leaf, ive grown feelings for him. I-I love him. His sleek black and white soft fur, and his muscular body. I don't want him to be just my best friend, I want, no. I _need_ him, to be my mate.

Tonight after my nap, we were talking about our siblings. "Sometimes I wish I had stayed with violet, but then I would never had met some great friends, like you" he meowed. "Dustpelt hates me." I replied. "I don't hate you," he said and pressed his nose to my flank. I purred in joy. "Well night," he mewed and fell asleep. I stayed awake for a while, watching his pelt rise up and down. I licked him softly in between the ears and whispered, "Good night my sweet barley," and fell asleep. I woke up the next day on the soft warm hay. I noticed barley was still sleeping. I purred softly and watched him sleep as one of the holes in the room let sunlight down on his beautiful pelt. I stood up softly not to wake up, and jumped off the hay. I drank water and went hunting. I managed to find a plump squirrel. I brought it back to barley. He was still sleeping so I dropped it in front of the stack of hay. I was sure the fresh kill scent would wake him up. I poked him with my paw, but….. Nothing. I softly started grooming his fur with my tongue. I never get a chance to do this, I don't want my feelings for him to show, it might ruin our friendship. His fur glistened in the sunshine, and he tasted like catnip.

_Catnip? _He suddenly woke up. "Oh hi ravenpaw, morning," he yawned. "Is that squirrel? All we've been eating are mice and rats!" he purred and jumped down and started eating it eagerly. I padded next to him and ate a mouse. We later decided to go for a walk, I decided to bring up the catnip. "Oh well when you were napping I found a garden full of it! C'mon I'll take you!" he yowled and ran off in a hurry. I padded quickly after him, and well, I wasn't disappointed! It was a garden full of it! We started rolling around in it and lapping up the delicious leaves. I felt like I was in starclan, with the soft catnip and barley purring madly beside me. I opened an eye and saw barley lying on his back mewling in delight like a kit. I poked his exposed tummy with my paw. Why? Maybe it was the catnip. Then I said something I thought I would never say out loud. "Barley… I love you,"


	2. attack

**YAY~! 5 reviews! *dies of happiness* :3 I have chapter 3 written up, I shall post when I get more reviews, and it wasn't gonna be a two shot,**

Barley opened his eyes and blinked. "What?" he meowed dazed and confused. "_Foxdung!"_ I yowled and ran off. I can't believe our friendship is ruined. Where do I go now? The forest was destroyed by twoleg monsters, and the clans left hundreds of moons ago, there's no way I can go back. I kept running, not caring were I was going, I just kept moving forward. My whole life ruined by just 4 words. **Barley I love you. **I could hear him running after me, probably to tell me to never come back. That only made me run faster. I could hear him panting behind me, he was so old. I slowed down and he caught up to me.

"Barley, I'm so sorry, I'll leave now," I said looking down at my paws, not wanting to face him eye to eye. "Ravenpaw I-" he never finished his sentence. A fox came out of nowhere and attacked Barley.

**Well that was chapter 2 :p well theres more im just to lazy to type up ~w~ now that you red, review?**


	3. Wounds

**Yayz! 2 chapters and 10 reviews! IMSO HAPPY! THANKS EVEYONE! Please read and review,**

Without thinking I threw myself on the fox and sunk my teeth into its thigh, _hard_. It yowled in pain but dint let go of Barley. I sunk my unsheathe claws into its back and bit so hard I scraped its bone. I smelled both the fox's and Barley's fear scent as the fox finally let go of him and as quickly as the fox appeared, Barley vanished. I still clung to the fox. No way was I letting it escape from me without a fight. I then heard another noise.

The twoleg that lives on the farm came out of his den angry about the fox as the chickens squawked in fear. In his hand was a large stick with long pointy curved spikes at the end. He started hitting the fox with it, not caring that I was still clinging to it. I managed to uncling myself from the fox and jumped off of it and ran towards the barn, following Barleys sweet scent. I found him bleeding from a gash on his side. "Barley!" I yowled and ran to his side and started licking his wound. "Ravenpaw! I'm so sorry I left you, I'm just so old, and I'm so sorry, you're worse than I am." He mewed desperately. "Hush, Save your strength," I mewed quietly as I got some cobweb and pressed it to his wound. Only then did I notice the sharp stinging in my shoulder that was bleeding, not much but the wound was really deep. I dint care. I could scent Barley's fear scent and started licking my wound with a nervous look on his face. After his wound stopped bleeding I pressed some dried oak leaf to it and got more cobwebs to cover it. Barley looked into my eyes, his face nervous with anxiety. " Ill be ok," I mewed "you just rest ok?" I added. After her nodded I went to our supply of herbs in the back of the barn and got a few poppy seeds. "Here," I said pushing a few of the seeds toward him with my paw. He lapped it up slowly. I started looking at his pelt for scratches but I dint find any. "When did you become medicine cat?" He teased tiredly and let out a loud yawn. I started Liking my own wound as he fell asleep the sour taste of blood still in my tongue. _The poppy seeds worked_. I thought as I saw him asleep. I licked him one more time and fall asleep.

**What do you think? Let me know by reviewing, hey if you made it this far, might as well review :3 shall update when I get more reviews.**


	4. New begging

**WHOOT! 15 reviews! :3 thanks everyone who reviewed! c: heres chapter 4, sorry for late update,**

I woke up the next day and stretched. I instantly felt the sharp pain of my shoulder wound. I didn't care. All I cared about was Barley. I watched him sleep softly, thank starclan that he was still alive. I licked his pelt when I noticed something. Something I didn't notice yesterday. Barleys hind leg, it was twisted. _No. this couldn't happen. I-It just couldn't happen._ Barley was getting old, he wouldn't be able to heal properly. Tears started welling up in my eyes, he was my best friend, and know his hind leg was twisted, no more walks around the barn, no more running in the moorlands, no more visiting moonstone to share tongues with my deceased clanmates. How could this happen? What did we do to deserve it? I started crying and tears rolled down my cheek that I couldn't fight back. I ran out of the barn and let out a yowl of anguish and collapsed on the ground crying convulsive tears. I loved him, now everything would change. I lied down there crying my little fragile heart out thinking this was the end. Then I realized it wasn't the end. It may just be the beginning of something new, maybe, just maybe, it was a blessing in disguise. I stopped crying and stood up. If I wanted to help barley heal, crying about it wouldn't help, I limped back to the barn and saw Barley was still sleeping. I picked up two mice and jumped back onto the hay. We would both need our strength for the next days to come.


End file.
